Midnight Convoy
by Elenhin
Summary: Bo and Luke Duke have one of their first snow experiences, while they ride on a midnight convoy. One Shot.


Authors Note: This is about Bo and Luke Duke, and they are two good ol' boys that I just had to write about. Their experience here, with the midnight trip through snow, is one I have experienced myself, and it can hardly be described. It is so beautiful

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I made up the names of the other drivers, but I don't own the Duke boys, not the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_Midnight Convoy_**

"I just don't get it, what's so great with all of this?" Bo blew on his hands trying to warm them, and scuffed at the snow with the toe of his boots. Okay, so he had never really seen snow before, coming from Georgia and the warm southern part of the country. It was the Nascar circuit that had take him and Luke to see some both new and exciting things, snow amongst them.

"Well it does have potential." Luke admitted as he scoped up a handful, hastily formed it into something mildly ball looking, and lobbed it at his cousin. Grinning as if hit Bo's shoulder.

"For a few minutes yes, but after that it's just cold." Bo complained. They had already gone through a few full scaled snow ball fights. It had been a sight to see at that, a couple of old seasoned Nascar drivers, running around in the snow and trying to hit each others with snow balls.

"You two just don't know how to handle it." One of the drivers grinned. "To me it's not even a problem." He grinned, with a heavy winter jacket, boots, gloves and a cap, it really wasn't a problem, but for the two southern boys in their lighter clothes, thin mittens that they had taken off when the snow soaked through, and no caps, it was worse. "Now, we told you that you needed winter clothes." Ray grinned.

"We did get some." Bo objected, they had, it wasn't their fault that it was a lot colder at the winters here.

"That won't do." Benny grinned as he tugged at Bo's leather jacket, the leather kept out the wind, but it didn't keep him warm, it would have if it had been padded some, but it wasn't.

"I've kinda noticed by now." Bo turned to Luke. "You're regretting we sent all of that money back home the same as I am, admit it."

Luke nodded. "We should have kept some more for living expenses, or made sure the clothes were good enough before we sent it." He agreed, he kept his hands tucked beneath his armpits to keep them warm. "Didn't seem this cold a few hours ago." He noted.

"You were working a couple of hours ago." Scotty pointed out of them. "You don't need all that much clothes when you work hard, it's now when you don't and when the suns going down that you need it."

All of them liked the two cousins, Luke was one of the best mechanics they had on their teams, and Bo was a driver who was hard to compete with, it was easy to be friends with them, since they didn't seem to know how to dislike someone. Not to mention how they were always were willing to go out of their way to help someone else. Bo yielded his position in a practice race to stop and make sure that a crashed driver was okay, Luke helped out to fix the car in time for the next real race. How could someone not like two boys who were so good hearted, and had such a knack for getting in trouble.

As Ray had quickly figured out after meeting the two of them. While Luke got in trouble from thinking to much, Bo would get himself into even more trouble from not thinking at all, and how did a Nascar driver manage to be that good when he never thought about consequences? Nascar was safer than some thought, they didn't want some hot-shot driver there on the track, but sometimes when they were just practicing, it was fun to see what the two boys could do.

It was when they had decided to make sure Bo didn't win that he had pulled one of those tricks on them. At work, they were the safest drivers that could be found, but after work, when they hung around the track on their free time, then they could have more fun, and they had made a bet on the winner of the practice race. Ray and Scotty had take the two lead positions, and wouldn't let Bo pass them. He was right after them with Benny in tow, and the space between the shared lead position just wasn't big enough. It wasn't enough to discourage Bo either, he fell back, and used Benny's car to bring his own up on the two wheels on the drivers side, passing neatly through the gap between the two drivers before he allowed the car back down on all four wheels again.

It took all of the others by surprise, and allowed him to win, but it wasn't something he would pull off on the track. They had seen him do it more than once, they had seen him jump, and they had seen him flip the car over, roll and still climb out of the wreck. Thought it had given them all a scare when he used a makeshift ramp to jump over four of their cars that was parked side by side. They had been shocked, Luke had just grinned, and pointed out that if Bo had jumped them over thirty two cars, he ought to be able to handle four of them.

That was when they had been told about the Carnival of Thrills, and that was when they had all decided that he was crazy. They were two good ol' boys for sure, but more, they were just plain crazy.

"Uhu." Bo tried to stuff his hands into his jeans pockets, it didn't warm his hands, but it made him feel as if he had stuffed two ice cubes the size of baseballs against his thighs.

"Oh, for heavens sake." Scotty groaned. "We'd better get the two of you out of the cold before you freeze to death."

"They do look a bit blue." Jimmy noted, not one to speak more often than he had to.

"This is the last time I'm brining someone from the south to where there is snow." Benny shook his head. "Though we might as well get going anyway."

Scotty's grin broadened. "Yeah, say, do you two hicks wanna tag along, or would you rather wait here, alone in the cold."

"Who ya calling hick?" Bo demanded, though his grin broadened, and he made sure that his southern accent was as thick as possible.

"You, cause you're a hick." Ray grinned, they really were, they still dressed like a pair of cowboys. As long as the teasing was good natured though, they didn't mind it.

"Well," Bo shrugged with a grin. "Long as ya know who ya calling hick."

"Anyway, we sort of promised a friend of ours that we'd do a job for him." Ray explained. "Why don't you two come along, I can promise you that you'll be a lot warmed if you do."

"Why not." Luke grinned. "It's not like we have anything better to do."

"Right, come with us then." Scotty grinned and they got into the car with him. They all of them drove to an old ware house that had several trucks parked outside. "See, we promised our friend we haul those for him." He grinned. "We're doing it as a favor to him, but I'm inclined to think he's the one doing us a favor in letting us."

"What's so great about it?" Bo asked as he eyed the trucks.

"You'll see." Ray gave him a secretive grin. "But for one thing, you'll be warm."

"Lets go then?" Bo urged. He happily climbed up in the cab together with Ray and Luke. With the three of them in the cabin, and the engine running, they were even beginning to feel warm.

There were five trucks all in all, running at a line, though Ray and the Duke boys were the ones in the front.

A few miles later outside the city Ray looked out the window and up at the sky, there wasn't a single cloud, and the stars made a dazzling sight.

He looked at his two passengers with a smug grin. "This is why we think he is doing us a favor." He grinned, he honked the horn once, and listened to the responding horns from the trucks behind them before heading in on a dirt road. The road wasn't much broader than the truck, and a few thick pines grew along the sides, casting a deep shadow that made it look for a brief second as if the road disappeared in a deep pitch black gulf. Then they were driving on a small dirt road winding its way through snow covered trees. With a wide grin Ray turned of the headlights, and so did the trucks behind them.

"Whoa." Was all Bo could say, he was breathless by the sight, and beside him Luke was speechless. The moon and the stars was casting a dim but steady light that seemed to light up all the snow. It reflected of ice crystals, and it wasn't really dark, in spite of the trucks running with their lights off. The only sound was the engines, and the only light that from above.

Bo couldn't even begin to describe the sight, but as he looked out the windshield, poetry in motion came close. It was as if they were driving through a poem, and all he could do was wishing it would never end.

He could understand why these guys loved driving this midnight convoy so much, because every once in a while, it was a night like this, and it made him admit one thing. Snow was cold, but it could also be the most beautiful thing you had ever seen.

The End.

Thank you all for reading, if you enjoyed it, please review,


End file.
